


alone, together

by jxnehxpper



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Dom!Steve, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, dirtiest thing I have ever written? perhaps!, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnehxpper/pseuds/jxnehxpper
Summary: Closing shenanigans ensue after Steve teases you all day.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	alone, together

**Author's Note:**

> also known as dirty talk - the fic

Steve Harrington was going to be the death of you.

It started this morning. He presented a remote controlled bullet to you as you were both preparing for work, and you, of course, said yes. You both had a double shift, and could use some fun to make the day go faster. You thought it would be a bit of fun, only turned on sometimes. 

But Steve was ruthless.

He kept the remote in his pocket all day, dialing it up when you would approach customers. You’d squirm and pant, desperately trying to act like nothing was going on. Steve would always be smirking when you’d turn to glare at him, and it irritated and aroused the hell out of you.

By four, you were ready to explode. By closing, you were ready to do  _ anything _ to get some relief.

The clock strikes ten. He strides towards the door, locking it quickly. You watch him with wide eyes, squeezing your thighs together for some relief. Being teased for hours on end left you incredibly needy, and you could have pounced on him the moment the lock clicked into place. Instead, you stayed behind the counter, thighs squeezed together, stomach flipping when he turns to face you. He comes to stand on the other side of the counter, the surface separating the two of you, and you can’t help but to pout. 

Steve chuckles. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I  _ need _ you,” you say, reaching out for him. 

He shakes his head, crossing his arms. “We have to close first, don’t we?”

You let out a small sigh. “But -”

“C’mon,” he says, jerking his chin. “Sooner we close, the sooner I can help you.”

You quickly move around the store, wiping down surfaces and straightening tapes. Steve hardly even helps, only watches you as you stumble over yourself. His eyes are dark and hooded as he leans against the counter, watching you bend to fix some tapes on a bottom shelf. You were so needy, and for  _ him _ \-  _ he _ made you feel this way. The very thought made his dick twitch.

You go for the drawers last, intending on counting the money quickly and getting the hell out of there. But when you go to do so, Steve steps in behind you, trapping you between his warm body and the cold countertop. His hands trail over your body, warm and big. They trace over your hips, your stomach, your breasts - then down to your ass. You moan involuntarily and his lips rest on the side of your neck. 

“You were such a good girl for me today,” he whispers, tongue darting out to flick against your neck. “You looked so pretty trying not to cum in front of customers.”

You open your mouth to respond, but your mind goes blank. “I….”

“Did you like it? Getting edged over and over again? Not being able to finish because I wouldn’t let you?”

“Steve,” you whisper. Goosebumps were starting to form on your skin, and you knew you were getting even  _ wetter _ , despite the bullet being turned off.

“You don’t know how hard it was for me,” he starts, hands going to the waistband of your jeans, “to not let you cum. I wanted to, sweetheart. Wanted to watch you squirm while helping someone.” He slowly unbuttons you, lips sucking at your neck. “But I don’t want anyone else to watch you cum.”

You were white knuckling the edge of the counter at this point, jaw clenched to prevent any noises from escaping. You feel him smile against your skin. “I want you to count the drawers for me, okay? Can you do that?”

You nod slowly, head swimming, but that’s not enough for Steve. His hand lands harshly on your clothed ass and you gasp. “Tell me.”

“I can, Steve,” you whisper, voice hoarse. “I can do it.”

“Good girl,” he mutters, kissing your neck once again. He steps away and you regain your composure, opening the cash drawer. You start with the largest bills - tens - laying each down on the counter as you count. Your hands shake in anticipation, just wanting to get home so you could get some relief. 

Steve has other plans. 

You feel him kneel behind you, and you pause briefly. Then he pulls your pants off, beckoning you to step out of them. 

“ _ Steve _ ,” you hiss. “What are you doing?”

“Looking.”

You huff. “The whole front of the store is full of windows.”

“And?”

“Someone could see!”

He scoffs. “Y/N, no one can see behind the counter, okay?”

You go to argue again, but the feeling of his hands, warm and soft on your thighs, shuts you up. He parts them slightly and then moves up to your ass, groping and massaging. You’re caught up in it, head tilting back at the feeling of him, and you forget to count. The bills are nearly falling out of your hands, until, suddenly, Steve bites your ass.

You gasp and drop the stack, straightening immediately. You moan when you feel Steve’s tongue, warm and wet, licking where he’s just bit, in an attempt to soothe it. “What are you supposed to be doing?”

“C - counting,” you breathe. 

Another nip, another lick to soothe. “Don’t let me stop you, sweetheart.”

You shake your head slightly to clear it, and start to count again. You get to forty before stopping again at the feeling of Steve rubbing your clit through your underwear. You arch your back, trying to entice him into giving you more attention - but he removes his fingers, placing them back onto your thighs again. 

“I want you to count out loud for me.” His fingers run up and down the back of your thighs, making you shiver. “I wanna hear every single dollar. I don’t want to hear you stop. Understand?”

You whine. “Can’t you just - touch me  _ now?” _

“I will if you’re good.”

You sigh in annoyance but continue. “Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty….”

As you count, Steve observes how wet you are. Your underwear is nearly dripping, and he can’t wait to bury his head between your thighs and taste you. He slowly pulls them off, groaning lightly as he watches you drip. “Christ, you’re soaked.”

You stop counting to reply. “Yeah, no shit.”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you this wet,” he remarks quietly. He reaches a finger out to run along your folds, and you sigh. “Keep counting.”

You finish the ten dollar bills quickly and move to fives, fully aware that it’s about to get more complicated to keep track. You begin to count out, slowly, anticipating Steve’s moves. When you reach thirty, Steve removes the bullet, groaning at how wet it is. You whine at the loss, and Steve smirks. “What’s wrong? You don’t like being empty?”

You blush. “ _ No _ .”

“Look at you,” he says quietly. “Clenching around nothing, wishing you were filled with cock. Is that why it’s so hard for you to count, sweetheart? Because all you can think about is being filled up?”

The only thing that can come out of your mouth is a very soft, “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Is this all you thought about all day?” The pad of Steve’s index finger begins to rub at your clit, making your hips buck. “Being filled? Getting fucked?”

In your desperation, you become more vocal. “That’s all I could think about, Steve.”

“I know.” He tsks. “Who’s cock were you thinking of, huh? Was it the guy who came in with the striped polo?”

“No,” you moan. “Your cock, Steve,  _ yours _ .”

Steve whines slightly, but recomposes himself. “A little slut for my cock, huh?” He positions his finger so that it’s almost pushing into you, but not quite. His cock twitches at the feeling of you clenching around it, moaning above him. “Do you like this?”

“More,” you gasp. “More, please -”

“Count.”

You begin to count again, out loud in an effort to not lose your place. Thirty dollars in, Steve buries his head between your thighs, eating you out from behind, making your hips buckle. You feel him lick a stripe up your folds before he delves in, his nose rubbing at your clit. You force yourself to keep counting, earning a  _ “good girl” _ from Steve. You sigh at the feeling of his hands coming to grip your ass, but keep counting, trying your best to stay focused. 

You lose track briefly, and in hearing your pause, Steve mumbles, “Seventy-five.”

You smile. “Th-thank you.”

He pulls away from you slightly. “I could listen to you moan  _ anything _ all day.”

You take the opportunity to catch your breath. “You could, you know. Next time you could tie me to your bed and edge me over and over.”

“Fuck,” he groans. His palm finds his dick in his pants, beginning to rub. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

You smirk. “I’d do anything for your cock, Daddy.”

Steve buries his head between your legs again, making you laugh and moan. You continue to count, moving slowly, forcing yourself to focus on the numbers coming out of your mouth. After a moment, Steve maneuvers himself so that his back is to the counter, eating you out from the front. From this angle, his tongue can lap at your clit, and it makes your knees shake. Steve wraps his arms around them to steady you as he starts to suck at your clit. 

You throw your head back. “I’m close -”

Steve pulls away then, nipping gently at your thigh. “You’re not coming until you finish counting. Understand?”

“Come on!” You grind your hips. “You’ve teased me all day, Steve,  _ please _ .”

Steve chuckles from under you and leans forward to lick a stripe up your thigh. “I want you to work for it, sweetheart. I want to hear you beg.” He kisses your hip bone. “I’ve never seen you this needy. You’re desperate, aren’t you?”

“Please,” you whimper. “I’m so close - I need it.”

“I know it’s hard for you to count when you’re thinking about me fucking you senseless. Your head’s empty except for that, isn’t it?”

You gasp at his words. Nodding, you reply, “All I can think about is how much I need your pretty cock.” You smirk when you hear him groan - you know  _ just _ want to say to get him riled up. His hand goes back to his crotch and he touches himself again, matching his strokes with the strokes of his tongue.

You finish with the fives and grab the stack of ones - a daunting task, considering you couldn’t even keep count of even numbered bills. But you do fine at first, focusing as best as you can. Steve notices how good you’re doing, so he ups the ante, and slides a finger into you. You both gasp at how easy it enters, Steve swearing from under you. You’re so tight and wet and  _ hot _ on his finger, and he curls it slightly to press on your sweet spot. It makes your legs shake more and you grip the countertop again, one hand steadying and one hand holding the rest of the pile. 

“Please, please, let me come,” you beg, eyes squeezed shut. You have the fleeting thought that you hope no one walks by - it’s pretty obvious what you’re doing. 

“No.” 

Tears prick in your eyes from the pleasure and frustration. “I’ll do anything, Steve, please let me come!”

His lips attach to your clit again and you feel him shake his head before he adds another finger. 

Now you’re really crying - begging and pleading loudly with him, eyes squeezed shut as you try to fend off your orgasm. Steve stops, brows furrowed and mouth wet and agape. “Oh my god, are you -”

“Yes!” you cry. “Feels so fucking good, Daddy, please -”

“Okay, okay,” he says quickly. He wraps a hand around your waist, steadying and supporting you. “Let go, sweetheart, come for me.”

Steve has to hold you up as you ride out your high. He’s never heard you come so loudly before, or beg so hard - he’s not quite sure whether he’s worried or turned on. Still, he supports you, coaxing you through your orgasm with praise. “Good girl, just like that, baby, you’re doing so well.”

He stands and grabs you when you finish, helping you to a nearby chair. He looks worried as he examines you. “Are you okay?”

You quickly pull him into you, eyes still wet, kissing him deeply. He pulls back quickly, confusion etched on his face. “Sweetheart, are you alright?” His hands still your shaking thighs. 

“I want more,” you whisper. 

Steve blinks. “Let’s get you to rest for a second, alright?” He stands and grabs you a bottle of water, making sure you had some before sitting it beside you on the floor. His hands go back to your thighs, rubbing them slowly. “You did so good for me. So perfect. Are you okay?”

You nod, smiling contently. “So good, Steve, I just want more.”

He groans, feeling himself become hard again. “Let me count the drawer, okay? Rest here while I do it, alright?”

You nod and watch him count, moving faster than you ever could. Your eyes take in his frame - his toned arms, the freckles that run down his neck, how his jeans hug his ass. When he’s finished, he turns to you, checking on you once more. You’ve got most of your strength (and breath) back, thighs only slightly shaking, and you still want more. You beckon him to kneel in front of you and you cup his face lightly. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I think you need a break,” he says slowly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then let me suck you off,” you offer, leaning in to catch his lips with yours. You kiss gingerly for a moment, softly moving mouths against each other, before he pulls back. 

He analyzes you for a moment, searching your eyes to make sure you were definitely still up for it. “You don’t have to do anything for me, sweetheart.”

You roll your eyes and pull him towards you again. “You teased me  _ all day _ , teased me for being empty and needing you, and you won’t even fill my mouth?”

Steve groans gently. “Are you sure?”

“I’m your little cockslut, aren’t I?”

He takes a shaky breath before standing, making you feel small below him. He studies you for a moment, thinking, before speaking. “I want you to suck me off while I count the other drawer. Can you do that for me?”

You nod eagerly and he steps away to grab his jacket, placing it on the floor in front of the register. He takes his vest off, too, placing it on top. He puts his hands on his hips and hums, unsure if it’s enough to save your knees. 

“What a gentleman,” you say, standing up, pants still discarded on the floor.

“Hey, hey,” he says, stepping towards you. “People can see in -”

“Maybe I want them to.”

“God damn,” he whispers, helping you onto the floor. “You like the attention, don’t you?”

You nod up at him, smiling, and your hands go to his thighs. You rub them up and down while Steve looks down at you. He runs a hand through your hair for a few moments before pulling it, making your head tilt back. “You look so pretty on your knees for me. Open your mouth for me.”

You do so, and Steve slides two fingers in. You lick and suck, twirling your tongue around the tips of them, and he bites his lip. He removes them and pats your cheek, leaving a trail of saliva there. “Messy little slut. Are you ready for my cock?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He unbuckles and unbuttons himself, pulling his pants and briefs down just far enough to free his cock. It’s red and leaking, the tip coated with precum, and you moan at the sight. Steve makes you look at him again, his eyes soft. “If I do something you don’t like, pinch me as hard as you can, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Keep your hands on my thighs, alright? I don’t want you touching yourself. I’m going to keep my cock nice and warm in your mouth while I count. Would you like that?”

You place your hands on his thighs, rubbing them again. “Please.”

He nods and guides your mouth onto him, both of you moaning. He moves his hips gingerly, and when you move your head to meet his thrusts, he pauses. “Let me do the work Princess.”

You hum and he groans, sliding his cock farther down. You squeeze his thighs just slightly, focusing on the taste of him, trying not to gag. He pulls out and you gasp, looking up at him in a quiet plea for more. He slides back in again, moaning loudly, and then stills his hips. 

Steve begins to count the money, staying stationary in your mouth. You’re not quite sure what he’s doing, but you don’t have much of a problem with it, either. He lazily thrusts his hips every once in a while, moaning and cursing each time he does. 

“Christ, your  _ mouth _ ,” he moans. “So hot and slick, just like your pussy.” You moan, nodding on him. He thrusts a few more times, his cock hitting the back of your throat. He stills his hips there, and you look up at him, eyes watering. He pulls away, gasping, reaching to cup your cheek in his hand. “So good for me. You okay?”

“I love it,” you pant. 

“You’re sure?”

“ _ Positive _ .” And although you know it’s against the rules he’s set, you duck your head to the base of his cock, beginning to lap at his balls. He throws his head back, hands tangling in your hair - he’s enjoying it too much to tell you to stop. You lick a stripe up the underside of him before taking him into your mouth again, pushing yourself down as far as you can. Steve hips move quickly, both of you savoring the sounds of your gags. 

“I bet you had something in your pussy, don’t you?” he groans. “Bet you feel so fucking empty still, even with my cock in your mouth.” He pulls away from you, letting your hands fall off of him. “Don’t you?”

You respond by placing a hand at your folds, slipping two fingers into yourself. Your eyes flutter shut and Steve opens his mouth, trying to say something,  _ anything _ , but the words die on his lips. You look so pretty like this, drool dripping down your chin and onto your shirt as you pump your fingers in and out. He steps forward again, filling you up once more, and you moan loudly. Steve moans in response, hips bucking forward. 

“You look so gorgeous, filled up like this,” he praises softly, eyes falling shut. “Maybe I can get you some more toys to fill you up. How’d you like that? Sucking my dick with a toy in your pussy and a plug in your ass?”

You whine, fingers moving inside of you faster. 

“I’ll buy you one of those plugs with a jewel on the end. How - fuck - how’d you like that? It’d look so… so fucking pretty in your tight ass.” 

He stills his hips, counting once again, trying to pull his mind from the pleasure of your mouth on him. But you keep swirling your tongue around him, and he can hear your fingers fucking in and out of yourself, and now he knows  _ exactly _ how you felt. 

“S-stop touching yourself,” he says. “Nothing’ll feel as good as my cock, anyway.”

You sigh around him as you remove your fingers and place them on his jean clad thighs once again. Steve counts quickly now, desperately trying to finish so that he can come inside your hot mouth. When he starts counting the change, he moves his hips again, quickly, making you gag and moan. He spares a glance down at you, whining loudly when he sees your mascara running slightly in the corner of your eyes. 

“You’re pretty when you’re messy,” he observes, and continues to count and thrust. He times himself so that he’s close when he’s almost done, and at the last penny, he lets the pleasure take over. He slams the door shut and engrains the number in his mind - one hundred seventy two and sixty three cents - and begins to fuck your mouth harshly. 

“Do you want my cum?” he moans. “Wanna taste me?”

He pulls out of you, groaning at the sight of his spit slick dick, and you nod quickly. “Please let me taste you, Daddy, wanna swallow you -”

“ _ Christ _ .” He fucks your face again and you watch his twist in pleasure, eyes squeezing shut. The sight alone could make you cum - anyone who walked by could see his pretty face, contorted in ecstasy, about to finish inside your mouth. You work extra hard, running your tongue along the underside, and with a loud groan he cums. You keep your head still - Steve helps with this, as he’s got a death grip on your hair - and swallow, Steve moaning the entire time. 

When he’s come down from his high, he kneels in front of you, kissing you despite how messy you were. You both moan into it, licking into each other’s mouths, and Steve runs his hands down your back to calm you down. He pulls back and kisses your forehead, still rubbing your back. 

“You’re doing so good for me tonight,” he whispers. “I love you. You’re so good. How are you? Are you okay?”

“Wish you’d do this more often,” you reply, leaning in to kiss him again. 

He smiles sweetly into it. He pulls away and rubs your cheekbone with his thumb. “Let’s get you home and cleaned up, okay?”

You frown and shake your head. “I can’t wait til we get home.”

Steve furrows his brows. “Well, I can take you to the bathroom -”

“I mean to fuck, Steve.”

He looks taken aback. “You’re still horny?”

“Aren’t you?”

“God,” he whispers. “And I thought  _ I _ was insatiable.”

“You’re also usually the one being edged.” He blushes, cock twitching. You notice and ask, “Do you want me to top?”

“No,” he says, shaking his head. “You’ve been such a good girl for me. Let me take care of you.”

Steve helps you up, letting you lean on him while your legs try to wake up. 

“Sorry,” he frowns. “I -”

“Steve.” You pinch his arm lightly. “I’ve never been so turned on in my life. I’m  _ fine _ . You’re not going to break me.”

“But -”

You grab his chin, pulling him to look at you. “ _Steve_. I want you to take me into the back room. And I want you to fuck my brains out.”

Steve blinks, again looking shocked. 

“I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk. I want you to fill me up. Don’t you want me to be full, Steve? Full of you?” Steve’s mouth falls open and he pulls you into him, lips attaching to your neck. You sigh, leaning into him. “I want you to fill me with your cum. I want you to make me your little slut.”

He bites down on your shoulder. “Are - are you sure?”

You reach down and find his cock, hard again, and begin to stroke. “More than anything in the world. You fill me up so nicely, Steve. Just wanna feel you.”

Steve pulls you into the back room, shutting and locking the door. You remove your shirt and bra quickly before he presses against you again, kissing you roughly. His hands move to your ass to grope it, occasionally giving it a hard slap. 

“You gotta be quiet, okay?” he pants. “The arcade’s still open.”

“Fuck’s sake, Steve, I just sucked your cock right infront of the door.”

He smiles. “Maybe so.”

“I can’t be quiet, you know that,” you whisper, running your hands down his shirt. You pull it off for him, ducking your head to kiss the freckles that line his neck. “I want everyone to hear when you’re ruining me.”

“You’re going to fucking  _ kill _ me,” he moans, holding you against him as you suck on his neck. “Never - never thought you’d be such a needy little Princess.”

You wrap your hand around his cock again, pumping it slowly. “Only for your cock, Daddy.”

“Bend over the table.”

You do, biting your lip. You hear him stripping behind you, throwing his clothes haphazardly into a corner. He comes behind you, running his hands down your thighs and your ass once again. 

“Yeah,” he breathes, fingers running gently over your asshole. “You’d look so pretty with a plug in you.”

You blush furiously at that. You swallow hard and whisper, “What about a finger?”

He stills. “You… want me to finger your ass?”

You nod, biting your lip again. Your heart pounds in your chest as Steve thinks it over. He decides that,  _ yeah _ , he’s  _ really _ into it - and he bends over you, kissing the side of your neck. 

“While I fuck you?” he asks, and you nod. “Are you sure?”

“How many times do I have to tell you -”

“ _ Okay _ ,” he laughs, slinking back to stand straight again. “If I do something you don’t like, I want you to say… say red. Okay?”

“I will - can you just -”

And then he bends over and spits on your ass. 

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” you breathe. 

“Is it okay?”

You nod. “I didn’t think - that would ever be so hot -”

“Me neither,” he admits, and rubs his fingers over your hole. You tense up slightly, and he uses his free hand to rub your hip. “It’s okay, just relax for me. I’ll only do one, is that okay?”

“That’s perfect.”

He nods and brings a finger up to his mouth, getting it wet before positioning it at your hole again. He presses gently, and you move your hand down to rub at your clit. “Steve, can you fuck me while you do it?”

“Oh, yeah,” he whispers, and lines himself up with his free hand. “Ready?”

“Very ready.”

He pushes into you and you gasp, pressing your hips back to meet his. You relax at the feeling, and his finger slips inside your ass, making you cry out. Steve gasps, eyes wide to take in the scene. He feels way too fucking hot right now, and if he could shed another layer, he would. He pulls out and pushes back in, both his finger and his cock, and you cry out again. 

“Okay?” he asks, voice laced with concern. 

“Fuck me!” you whine, moving your hips back against his again. 

That’s all it takes. He pushes into you roughly, moving his hips quickly, listening to you moan beneath him. His finger moves in and out of your ass, and you continuously gasp and moan at the feeling. 

“Your ass is so tight,” he growls, grabbing your hip again with his free hand. “I don’t even know if a plug will fit, Y/N. Might just have to stretch it with my cock.”

“Steve!”

He spanks you and you cry out again, your fingers gripping the edge of the table. “Wouldn’t it be nice to have a dildo in your mouth? Then all your holes could be filled.” And then he gasps, gently pulling out of you. “Babe - the bullet!”

“Steve - come on - I don’t need it -”

But he runs out, crawling on the floor to avoid being seen through the windows, and comes back with it and the remote. 

“You’re insane,” you laugh. 

“No, just hell bent on making you cum.” He hands you the bullet and you place it against your clit. He turns it on and you throw your head back, moaning loudly. Steve smiles victoriously and enters you again, wetting his finger before pushing it in once more. You both gasp at that, and Steve continues his pace, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. 

Right when you feel close, he pulls out, and you whine. He pulls you up gently, kissing the back of your neck, and turning you over. “I wanna watch you cum, is that okay?”

“I  _ guess _ ,” you smile, and he kisses you before laying you down again.

“God, I really hope the table doesn’t break,” he says. “Keith would really be onto us.”

You narrow your eyes at him. “How  _ dare _ you bring up Keith at a time like this?”

He smiles and wraps your leg around his waist before pushing into you again, his fingers immediately going to your clit. You gasp and shut your eyes, letting out a long  _ ohhhh.  _

“What if he walked in right now?” Steve asks. “What if he walked in and saw what I was doing to you?”

You moan, a hot flash of embarrassment running through you. You feel gross for thinking it’s so hot, but it is - someone walking in to find Steve pounding into you, his name leaving your lips. 

“Maybe you want that,” he continues, his pace picking up. “You want to get caught, don’t you? You want people to know you’re a slut - my little slut, aren’t you?”

_ “Steve!” _

He leans forward to bury his head into your breasts, sucking hickeys onto the swell of them. You tighten around him, feeling close again. 

“‘m gonna f-fucking come,” you moan. “C-can I come?”

“Beg.”

“Let me be a good girl and soak your cock,” you moan, reaching up to grip his biceps. “Fuck… please! I need it, Steve, need to come around your dick while you fuck me senseless….”

“I’m close too,” he chokes out. 

“Oh!” you gasp. “Come in me, please!”

His thrusts slow down as he stares at you with wide eyes again. “I… are you sure?”

“Fill me up,” you whine. “Give me your cum. Please, I’ve been such a good girl.”

He whines back, burying his face in the crook of your neck. “ _ Come _ .”

And you do, toes curling and hands balling into fists on his arms, mouth open in a silent ‘o’. You shake and finally cry out his name, which pushes him over the edge. He cums in you, crying out as he does, and he bites down on your shoulder. You wrap your arms around him as he finishes, pressing him to you, and a hand reaches up to tangle in his hair. 

You stay like that for a while, both of you panting, before Steve sits up. You’re both sweating, but he leans down to kiss you gently. When he pulls back, he asks, “Where’s the bullet?”

“The floor - I dropped it.”

He pulls out and kneels down, finding it - luckily having landed on your shirt and not on the carpet - and he turns it off. You wait for him to reappear, but he stays on his knees. Curiously, you sit up on your elbows, and then you understand. 

Steve watches as his cum drips out of you, licking his lips at the sight. He pushes it back in with his fingers and then pushes the bullet into you. You watch with your mouth parted, eyes wide, and he smiles up at you. “Don’t want you to waste any of it.”

You sit up and pull him to you, kissing him sloppily, but he pulls away quickly. “Let’s go home. I want to clean you up and hold you. You did so amazing, are you okay?”

“Just tired,” you admit, wrapping your arms around his neck. “You wore me out.”

“Wore yourself out,” he corrects. “If you weren’t so horny, we would’ve been home  _ hours _ ago.”

“If you didn’t tease me all day with a bullet vibe, we wouldn’t be in this predicament in this first place.”

Steve smiles and kisses the top of your head. “Get dressed.”

When you arrive home, Steve helps you into the shower, taking the bullet out of you again and washing you off. It’s sweet and gentle, nothing sexual about it, and you wash him off, too. You both crawl into his bed and he pulls you into his chest. 

“We can do whatever you want tomorrow,” he whispers. “You earned it. You did so good tonight.”

You pick up one of his hands, pressing his palm to your lips. “Thank you.”

“I love you so much.” He kisses the back of your head. “You’re my world.”

You cuddle back into him, smiling sleepily. “I love you, too. Can we lay here all day tomorrow?”

“Whatever you want,” he repeats. 

Then he gasps. 

“I didn’t write down the amount in the second drawer.”

You flip over, smiling widely and shaking your head. “Seriously?”

He huffs. “I was a little preoccupied, babe.”

“Whatever,” you say, leaning into him. “We didn’t break the table.”

He laughs. “I’m  _ definitely _ blaming you when Keith chews my ass out.”

“It’d be accurate.”


End file.
